Getting Gay On The Bathroom Floor
by Roxius
Summary: Lust, desire and love are all very powerful things, especially when you're a horny teenage lesbian fighting against an evil Empire, and poor Kallen is suffering it all. Kallen X C.C. shoujo ai, yuri. LEMON. SEX Is INVOLVED. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

C.C. X Kallen FTFW. (For The Fucking Win)

* * *

Ever since she first met C.C., Kallen Stadtfeld had been having "mixed feelings" for the green-haired girl. She hated her, and yet she loved her. She despised her, but at the same time she desired her. Lelouch liked C.C. much better than her, yet Kallen didn't seem to care as much as she thought she would. It was all too confusing to make any real sense out of it. These "mixed feelings" only grew worse as time went on, especially when they had to live together for a while.

As her time spent with C.C. grew longer, the feelings she once had reserved for Lelouch began to change completely; now all she really wanted was for the pizza girl to actually take notice of her affections. Kallen just hoped that this little gay crush of hers wouldn't cause her to end up a crazy lesbian pervert like Nina, though...

...but she did.

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

"...Kalley?"

Lying back on the couch, Kallen glanced up from her magazine; C.C. was calling her from somewhere within the house. "Yeah? What is it?"

"...The soap..." C.C.'s voice was slightly cut off.

Kallen raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What did you say?" she called back.

Suddenly, the green-haired girl herself came charging into the living room, dripping wet and completely naked. She put her hands on her hips and stated, "I said that I can't seem to find the soap anywhere. Can you help me...?"

Out of spontaneous reflex, Kallen tore her magazine right in half. 'HOLY CRAP...I CAN SEE EVERYTHING...IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL...' A waterfall of blood poured out of Kallen's nostrils.

"Kallen?" C.C. asked, waving her hand in front of the redhead's face. There was no response.

'WOW...I HAD ALWAYS THOUGHT SHE JUST DYED HER HAIR, BUT...IT SEEMS THAT SHE'S GREEN ALL OVER...AWESOME...'

"Hello? Anybody home in there?" C.C. gently rapped her knuckle against Kallen's forehead.

'HER NIPPLES LOOK SO ROUND AND PUFFY...I WONDER HOW THEY'D TASTE...OH GOD, I'M SUCH A PERVERT FOR THINKING ALL THESE DIRTY THINGS, BUT I JUST CAN'T HELP IT...I REALLY CAN'T!!! SHE'S JUST...SHE'S JUST SO WONDERFUL...'

"Kallen...I really need your help finding the soap, y'know...but to do that, first you need to actually move again...okay?"

'I WANT TO TOUCH HER, I WANT TO FEEL HER, I WANT TO KISS HER, I WANT TO CARESS HER, I WANT TO TASTE HER, I WANT TO HUG HER, I WANT TO LOVE HER, I WANT TO...I WANT TO...I WANT TO GRIND MY VERY HEART AND SOUL INTO HER DELICIOUSLY HAIRY PUSSY!!! I WANT IT ALL!!!!! I WANT C.C.!!!!...BUT I CAN'T, SINCE IF I DID ACT OUT MY DESIRES, I WOULD MOST DEFINITELY END UP BEING ARRESTED FOR SEXUAL ASSAULT!!! OH, THE TIMES, THEY ARE A-CHANGIN'...'

"KALLEN!!! SNAP OUT OF IT!!!!"

Kallen finally snapped out of her perverse daydream, and realized that C.C. was glaring angrily at her. "Uh...what?"

"C'mon, already, Kallen! There's no soap left and I can't clean myself off without any soap!!!" C.C. snapped, growing annoyed now.

'I'd sure as hell like to clean her off...with my tongue...' Kallen thought as she stood up. "Alright, let's head back to the bathroom...I'll get it for you..." she grunted rather lazily, trying her best to keep her staring to a minimum for now. As she led C.C. back to the bathroom, Kallen would take a quick glance over her shoulder every few seconds. She was beginning to understand why some men went totally crazy upon seeing a woman's naked body; it was the most beautiful thing in the entire world.

Upon entering the steam-filled bathroom, Kallen knelt down beside the sink and opened up the cabinet doors. She dug around for a while before finally coming back up with a new bar of soap.

"H-Here," Kallen murmured, her eyes skimming up and down along C.C.'s body as she held it out to her, "You...you can use this...now just hurry up and finish your damn shower already..."

"Thanks," C.C. reached out and hastily took the soap, their hands brushing together for only a second. A light blush crept up onto Kallen's cheeks. C.C. grinned with a hint of cockiness in her twinkling golden-yellow eyes. Unable to even speak, Kallen quickly scuffled her feet as she headed for the door out, but she suddenly slipped on a puddle of water, causing her to fall backwards. As she fell, she suddenly spun around to catch herself from hitting the hard tiled floor. Before she realized it, though, Kallen's face was pressed directly into C.C.'s crotch. The bar of soap slipped from in between C.C.'s fingers and landed on the ground with a THUD. For a moment, time seemed to stop.

'OH, SHIT...THIS IS BAD,' Kallen thought, her nose and mouth buried deep into C.C.'s vaginal canal, 'THIS IS REALLY, REALLY BAD...'

"K-Kalley...you...you..." C.C. stammered. Kallen couldn't see the pizza girl's face, but she probably figured it was contorted with horror and disgust.

"Y-Y-Yes, C.C...?" Kallen replied, her words muffled by the pubic hair.

Suddenly, the edges of C.C.'s lips curled upwards into a playful smirk. "You can help yourself...if you'd like..."

Kallen's eyes grew wide. '...WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY?!'

"Do you think I didn't notice how much you want me? The way you stare at me all the time...that deliciously perverted look of yours...it excites me, Kalley...not even Lelouch looked at me with lust whenever he saw me naked...but you do...and I like it...I like it alot...and I want to like it even more...with your help..."

Kallen didn't even know what to say; was C.C. accepting her feelings? Well, not really, but it was close enough for Kallen to be excited about it.

"Besides, Kalley...you look...a hell of alot more fun than any boy I've ever been with in my long, long life...I think you'd make a great lover for me..." C.C. remarked, running her hand up and down the bare skin on the back of Kallen's neck, sending shivers crawling along the redhead's spine.

"...You're serious? We...we can...?"

C.C. nodded. "Yes...make love to me, Kallen Stadtfeld..."

Kallen couldn't help but smile. 'Oh god...this is...this is...THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY YOUNG LIFE!!! WELL, I WOULDN'T HAVE EVER THOUGHT OF THIS AS BEING 'GREAT' A FEW MONTHS BACK, BUT NOW...I'M IN HEAVEN, BABY!!!!'

Slowly, shakily, Kallen raised her hands, and clenched tightly onto C.C.'s thick, creamy-white thighs. Then, not wanting to waste another second...she began to lick the inner walls of her pussy. It was such a wonderful taste; it was even better than Kallen had fantasized. They had just began and yet it felt like it was already more than worth the wait. After a few more licks, C.C.'s body began to shake with violent orgasms.

C.C. threw her head back and let out a moan of pleasure almost instantly. She slumped to her knees and laid down on her back, leaving her body in full reach for Kallen's playful fingers and tongue. Kallen pulled her face away from C.C.'s crotch and climbed over onto the girl so they were directly on top of each other. Closing her eyes, Kallen slammed her lips against C.C.'s mouth for a long, passionate kiss as she squeezed and twisted the green-haired vixen's hard nipples with her hands. Streams of sticky wet saliva poured down the sides of C.C.'s mouth as Kallen's kisses became more erratic and powerful. Despite being fully clothed, Kallen rubbed her crotch against C.C.'s in hopes of stimulating her even further. Considering the way the pizza girl was reacting, it sure seemed to be working quite well.

"Ahh...!! Ah...K...Kalley!!!!" C.C. cried out in the midst of extreme passion. Kallen broke away from C.C.'s mouth, and moved down to her bulging puffy nipples, which were beginning to lactate due to all the recent stimulation within the pizza girl's system. Kallen licked her lips hungrily before biting down upon C.C.'s left nipple and sucking on it with all her strength. C.C. groaned as her milk spewed down Kallen's throat and into her belly, feeding her in the same way she would a baby. The smell of fresh cum filled the air surrounding them. Kallen slid her daring hands down towards C.C.'s vagina, tingling with sensation on what they were about to do next...

"OOH...!!!"

* * *

"...So, when are we going to tell him?"

"Tell who what?"

"You know what I mean!"

"You mean...you want to tell Lelouch that we're lesbian lovers now?"

"Y...Yeah...I almost forgot about that guy, to tell the truth..."

"Oh, he doesn't have to know..."

"What do you mean he doesn't have to know...?! He's probably gonna find out at one point, so it'd save us a hell of alot of trouble if we just come out right now and tell him when we see him again!!!"

"Why do we have to do that? Where's the fun of hiding a huge secret like this from the public? Where's the excitement of avoiding being caught while having sex in the utility closet? Where's the DANGER?! I need an adrenaline rush to make me horny, baby!!!"

"Meh...I'm not too partial to danger..."

"Hmph! Says the girl who wiped out an entire squadron of Knightmare Frames by herself..."

"Heh...you know, now that we're lovers and all, I can finally tell you how cute I think you are with all those silly little sarcastic remarks you make all the time..."

"Hmm. By the way...would you have raped me if I hadn't come out to return your feelings?"

"Mmmmmm...Maybe..."

"Jeez...you're so hopeless without me to keep you in line, Kalley...you'd just go around raping everyone you could get your hands on if I wasn't here to make you happy..."

"Heh heh...right back at ya...pizza girl..."


End file.
